ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega Episode 5
Characters Kaiju * Super Deadly Monster: Demagorg * Skull Monster: EX Red King * Freezing Friend: IceKing Seijin * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid Ultra * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire * Mythological Sub-Leader: Ultraman Griffon ** Griffon ** Mermaid Prologue In the asteroid that is the mysterious figure, Magma is punching some stones that are flying, warming up for when goes to earth. Kyrie: You're be doing this for 5 hours. Can you stop? Magma: I need to warm up for when i fight those two! - He punches another stone. Kyrie: I bet those two aren't that strong. Magma: Shut up scientist! Kyrie: While you were training, i created this! -He shows black cartridge. Magma: A cartridge? Kyrie: Not just a normal cartridge. I've been studying the dimension in which Dyna sends his enemies when he's in Miracle mode and I've been able to create a machine that can bring them back to this dimension. It's working fine, but i can only bring back one monster. Magma: And which you one bring back? Kyrie: Demagorg, a kaiju created in a videogame! And with this cartridge, i can materialize him with a game called "Giant Monster Coliseum". Magma: Let me see if I got it. You want to use a monster from a video game to kill Omega and Griffon? That sounds ridiculous. Kyrie: To be honest, it is ridiculous. But i just need a human to control him and for that, i'll pretend to be a game programmer and I will distribute the game to see which human will be a perfect controller of him. Magma: Ok, now that sounds interesting. But what about me? - The mysterious figure appears in front of him and he freaks out - Please boss, never do this again. ???: You can go while Kyrie distribute the game. Magma: I will not disappoint you. Let's go brains - He flies to earth. Kyrie: Don't call me that! - He follows him. ???: Things are getting interesting. Another ???: You won't get away with this you monster! ???: Well, well if isn't a old friend. Right Gridman? The figure reveals itself as Gridman. Chapter 1 On earth, Ryo arrives at home and realizes that his room is frozen. Ryo: What the hell happen? Did you do this Frost? - Frost nods his head in sadness - i'm not mad buddy, well a little mad, but not soo mad. But you need to be careful not to freeze things inadvertently. Now what i do with this? Omega: Don't worry, i got it. The Omega Brace appears and emits a heat wave that thaws the room without melting things. Ryo: Thanks Omega. Omega: No problemo dude! Is something good on TV? Ryo: Let's find out - He takes control, turns on the TV, and a commercial of a new game appear - What is this? Announcer Voice: You like games? Ryo: Yeah. Announcer Voice: You like fighting games? Changes to Reimi. Reimi: Hell yeah! Announcer Voice: Then get ready for GIANT MONSTER COLISEUM!!! Changes to Hiroto. Hiroto: Giant Monster Coliseum? The announcer reveals to be a man with black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt with a white lab coat, white pants and shoes. Announcer: Giant Monster Coliseum, or GMC, is a fighting game in which you get to play as various Kaijus, Seijins and Chojus! For every new player, you get to play as Demagorg, a monster in which you can create him with the Demagorg Customizer! As you play, you can unlock various characters to play as. The game launchs today and you can get at your Game shop nearby. Come and defeat your enemies! - The commercial ends, but it appears again - Also you can play online against others with Crossplay - Now it ends. Ryo: I need this. Hiroto: I need this. Reimi: I NEED IT!!! Chapter 2 The three and several others rush to a game store and fight to see who gets the copies. Some get it, Ryo, Hiroto and Reimi also manage and each of them enters their houses to play the game. Omega: You know it's convenient to have released for the current consoles right? Ryo: Who cares? I got kick monster a**! - He turns on the PS4, puts the disk in the console and the game starts - Step one: Create my Demagorg - He appears on the Demagorg Customizer mode and he starts customizing it - Hey Omega can you give me some ideas on how to customize it? Omega: How about put an Antlar's wings and an Eleking's antenna? Ryo: Sounds good - He puts on the Demagorg Antlar's wings and Eleking's antenna - Now one more. Do you have any idea? Omega: How about Gomora's horns? Ryo: Not a bad idea - He puts on the Demagorg Gomora's Horns - Magnifique! Step two: Ready for battle! Let's see if i can find someone online - He goes online and waits for someone. He receives an invitation to fight and sees that it is Reimi - Reimi huh? Reimi: Ready for the defeat Ryo? Ryo: Let's see who will lost! Reimi: Game Start! The fight begins and Ryo realizes that her Demagorg has EX Red King's fists, Gubila's drill and Vict Lugiel's cannon. Ryo: Interesting combination. Now let's battle! The battle begins with Ryo's Demagorg punching Reimi's Demagorg, in which he lost some of its life. Reimi's Demagorg do a punch barrage at his Demagorg, which he lost half of his life. Ryo: You like to use powerful customization right? Reimi: Hell yeah! While they are fighting, Kyrie and Magma are watching people fighting. Magma: I thought i would attack while you're distribuing the cartridges. Also where did you get those disks? Kyrie: I'd make them. Magma: When? Kyrie: After i've make those cartridges. Also you where going to attack the city, but i change the idea. Magma: Why? Kyrie: Can you stop making questions?! Magma: Fine. Now what? Kyrie: Where going to wait for the controller for the Demagorg. This could take a while. Back to Ryo and Reimi, his Demagorg's life gauge it's in the end. Ryo: Please don't defeat me. Reimi: Nope. Time for the special attack! - Her Demagorg shoot a blue laser from his cannon which destroys Ryo's Demagorg - Winner! Ryo: Dammit! Well, good fight Reimi. Reimi: Good fight Ryo. Now i'll kick other's a** - She starts looking for others. Omega: She's good on fighting games. Ryo: She IS good on fighting games. Omega: Hey Ryo can i ask you a question? Ryo: What is your question? Omega: Do you like her? - After hearing this, Ryo blushes. Ryo: I don't know what you're talking about! Omega: Come on dude, i'm you're friend, you can tell me your secret. Ryo: Dude, i don't like her in that way! Stop asking! Omega: Dude, calm down. Ryo: Sorry. To be honest, i kinda like her, but i'm not ready to tell hear what i'm felling. Omega: Why not? Ryo: Because if i tell her, Hiroto will probably be angry at me. I want him to be happy. Omega: Wow man, you're a good human. Ryo: I know man. Chapter 3 While she defeats some players, Kyrie realizes that she is able to control Demagorg. Kyrie: My my. She's really good at this game. Magma: Who is she? Kyrie: Well - He shows the gamepad with her information - Her name is Reimi Tachibana and she's defeating every single player. Magma: Do you think she is able to control Demagorg? Kyrie: Probably. Let's wait for the moment. Magma: You know, i'm bored. Kyrie: I know you are. Magma: Hey why the gamepad is in green light? Kyrie: What do you mean? - He sees the screen of the gamepad glowing green and realizes that Reimi is in first place - Oh yeah. Magma: Is ready? Kyrie: Totally. Now for the second phase - He presses A button, a silver helmet appears and flies to where Reimi is - Now let's begin the experiment. Chapter 4 Reimi: Oh my god, i'm in first place!! Hiroto: Congratulations Reimi! Ryo: Sooo what did you won? Reimi: No idea. Hey are you guys hearing this? Ryo: Man i didn't know giant bugs exist. Hiroto: I don't that's a giant bug - The helmet goes through the window and is placed on Reimi's head - The hell?! Reimi: Guys, i can't take it off! - Suddenly, her eyes go white, she takes control and the game turns on out of nowhere. Hiroto: Ok, this is weird! Griffon: Then what is that?! A beam of green light came out of the screen that fell in the city. The beam disappears and reveals Demagorg in black armor. Ryo: Demagorg?! Hiroto: I bet that Mefilas guy is responsible for this! Let's go! Ryo: Right! - The two run into the city - Omega! Hiroto: Griffon! They transform into Omega and Griffon. Chapter 5 Omega: Alright Demagorg, get ready for the game over! - He runs into him. Griffon: Wait you moron! When Omega punches him, he defends himself with the armor that makes his hand hurt. Omega: My hand! Griffon: You need to think before act you idiot. Omega: You got a better plan? Griffon: Try to hit the organic parts, like this - He runs to punch him and Demagorg tries to defend with the armor - Got you! - He dodges and kicks the organic belly. Omega: My turn! - He jumps and attacks him in the face with a double kick - Another one! - When he tried to attack, Demagorg impale's him in the belly with his tail. Ryo: Omega! Omega: Please don't bleed - His belly starts to bleed - Dammit - He removes his tail and Omega falls to the ground. Griffon: You okay? Omega: No i'm not okay! Can this get any worse? ???: Did somebody say "Worse"? - The figure reveals itself as Magma. Omega: Me and my big mouth. Griffon: What is that? Omega: That's a EX Red King. A more powerful version of Red King with magma powers. Magma: Wow, another smarta**. Looks like you're not in shape to fight. Omega: Of course i can fight! - He tries to get up, but Griffon stops him. Griffon: Listen, you're really injured and bleeding, you need to get out of here. I got this. Omega: But you're fight two! Griffon: Can you call Frost? Omega: All right. Hey Frost! Frost wakes up, runs to the city and grows up. Omega: Listen buddy, i'm very injured and you need to fight in my place - Frost nods - Thanks buddy. I'll try to take off that helmet from Reimi as you try to defeat them - He changes back to Ryo. Ryo: Good luck guys - He runs to her house. Griffon: Here's the plan: You take the EX Red King and i take Demagorg. Got it? - Frost gives a thumbs up - Let's do it! Griffon advances in Demagorg while this one tries to impale him with the tail. Griffon manages to dodge and attacks him with a punch followed by another. He tries to punch him again, but he dodges it and bites his arms, then raises and throws him up. Griffon: Damn he's strong. How's Frost doing? Frost tries to cut Magma with the shards as he dodges. Magma breaks the shards and punchs Frost that makes him fly to near Griffon. Magma: Now let's finish this! Magma Blast! - He shoots a lava from his mouth at him and Demagorg shoots a blue beam from the cannon. Griffon: Griffon Shot! - He shoots a black beam at the blue beam and Frost shoots a ice beam at the lava. The beams collide and creates an explosion that makes them fly away. Griffon: Frost are you okay? - Frost gets up - I guess that's a yes. Magma: Don't forget about us! - Magma and Demagorg also get up. Griffon: Those two are strong - His Color Time starts to blink - Let's finish this! - He changes to Mermaid form, becoming white - Try to catch me - He jumps into the ocean. Magma: Hey Dema! You get him, i'll take care of the blue guy - He cracks his fists and Demagorg jumps into the water - Come at me bro! Chapter 6 As Ryo runs, he notices that his belly is bleeding. Ryo: It looks like when you get injured, i get injured too. Omega: We need to hurry! Ryo: Right! - He runs to her house and enters - Reimi, snap out of it! - She continues to play - Ok helmet, you're getting out of her! - He tries to get the helmet off, but it does not leave - Dammit! You think if destroy the disk, i can free her? Omega: There's only one way to find out. Do it! Ryo tries to take off the disk, but Reimi punches him on the face which makes blood flies. Ryo: What the hell?! Look Reimi, i don't wanna hurt you! Just take this stupid game that is controling you! - He tries again, but she kicks him in the belly. Everytime he tries, she or kicks or punches him - Never... Giving up! - He tries and when she tried to punch him, he dodges and get the disk - Now to end this - He throws on the ground and steps on it, breaking it - I... Did it - He falls to the ground and the helmet also falls on the ground, freeing Reimi from it. Reimi: I'm free! Ryo! Are you okay? Ryo: I gotta admit, you punch and kick really hard. Reimi: I could have killed you. Ryo: But you didn't and that's important. Reimi: You idiot - She smiles. Ryo: You're cute when smilling. "Why did i say this?!" - She blushes. Reimi: T-Thanks - He blushes too. Ryo: N-No problem. Chapter 7 Meanwhile, Griffon continues to hit Demagorg with tapes of his each, but he manages to bite it and throws him away. Hiroto: Even here he's too strong! Wait there's something wrong with him. Griffon: What? - He sees him in place, not moving it - I think Ryo destroy that disk Hiroto: Now's our chance! Griffon: Mermaid Slash and Beam! - He swims at Demagorg, cuts him with his tail and shoots a white ray from his beam lamp at him, making him explode - One down! - He jumps off the water and sees Magma frozen - Wow Frost, you're really strong - In his shards, appears a smile face. Magma manages to thaw himself. Magma: Wait, what happen to the game monster? Griffon: I just destroy him. Magma: You're gonna pay for this - He flies off earth. Griffon: Looks like is game over - He changes back to Hiroto and Frost decrease. The two go to Reimi's home to see how things are doing with her. Hiroto: Hey how is it going guys? - He sees the two blushing at each other - Can someone explain this?! Ryo: Wow dude, it is not was it looks like! Reimi: Yeah we're not dating or something! Hiroto: I don't care. Ryo: Are you jealous? Hiroto: No but i'm going to beat you up! - He runs into Ryo. Ryo: Frost don't look! - Frost turns back and only hears they screaming. Epilogue Magma and Kyrie are flying to the asteroid while chatting. Magma: Looks like it was game over man. Kyrie: It was that damn human's fault! When i get him, i'll take of his heart and smashes it! Magma: Brutal. Kyrie: Shut up! Now our master is going to get mad at us! ???: I don't think that is going to happen. Kyrie: Why not? ???: Because i'm in a good mood today. Magma: Why's that? ???: Look at this - He shows Gridman fainted on the floor. Magma: Is that the Hyper Agent? ???: Kyrie, can you make him cooperate with us? Kyrie: I will try - He drags the body to the lab. Magma: You think it's gonna work? ???: My scientist never fails me Magma. And if he ever fails, he will die - His eyes shine in red. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Ultraman Dyna! * Height: 55 Meters. * Weight: 45.000 Tons. * Special Attack: Solgent Ray. Ryo: Tiga's successor who even having some of his characteristics, he has his own abilities. Omega: One of his attacks lets him shoot a beam that can send monsters to another dimension! Ryo: Wait really? Omega: Yeah. I read about this, but i've never understand to what dimension he sends them. Anyway, here's the Kaiju of today: Ryo: Demagorg! * Height: 68 Meters. * Weight: 72.000 Tons. Omega: A monster created by a kid for a video game that was being controlled by an Alien Chern. Ryo: Hey do you think after i destroyed that disk, did the others also break? Omega: Probably but i'm not so sure about this. Ryo: Guess we have to find out. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Omega: Bye! Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Episodes